


Millicent the Cat

by WitchGlitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cat, Hux is Annoyed, Millicent thingies!, hux hates it all, millicent is soft and furry, millicent origins (?), mitaka is afraid, phasma is excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchGlitch/pseuds/WitchGlitch
Summary: He was her king.She adored him. And if you looked hard enough, he adored her too.





	Millicent the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on a writing folder on my google drive, I wrote this like more than a year ago, and yeah, I thought it was complete enough to share :3  
> I love cats, I love every kind of cat <3
> 
> ~~
> 
> On how Hux got Millicent on board.

He was her king. The way his people looked at him, with total devotion and subordination, always waiting for his command, anxious for his approval, that determined and ever calculating glance he held, and not less important, his unique, surely a trait from the royalty, vibrant ginger hair, matching her own, as if to reassure her noble fate. He was astonishing, he was glorious, magnificent, her king. And she was his queen.

A gift from a very less distinguished king, from her birthland. She can still remember the first time she saw her master.

 

* * *

 

“Please accept this present as a symbol of the eternal gratitude we will have towards thou and the First Order. Our destiny and loyalty is in your hands” Babbled the fat pompous king, presenting a round velvet box, not bigger than the size of his both hands. The general gave a quick glance to the present and snapped orders to Mitaka, silent by his side.

“Lieutenant, please take it to my quarters when we get on the ship”

“Oh-sir- my gen-general, I strongly recommend to open the box as soon as possible-I mean - now-maybe? “ The pathetic pompous king insisted nervously, trying to make his enormous frame smaller to dirige to Hux.

“I will indeed open it as soon as I can - Thank you. King Gorlak, you will understand I have a very full schedule, Excuse me. I expect to see you soon for political and monetary arrangements.” Hux tried to be polite the best he could, still, he wasn't up for that small diplomatic show, he had better things to take care of. All the time. He turned over and left to his ship in the fastest pace he could non offensively do.

 

By the time he came into his quarters some hours later, he found Mitaka and Phasma around his bed, startled with Hux’s presence, looking at him as if there was terrible news.

“Sir…” Started the Lieutenant as soon as Hux started walking towards them. “Uhm… I-The king- He said to open the box as soon as possible and-Well I was worried about it- the present-” said as Hux made his way to see what was going on, so interesting, onto his bed.

“Sir, I don't think pets are regulated on the general documentation” As Phasma explained, Hux saw the little gingery furball on the box, seemingly, too comfortable in there to get out, but clearly breathing and _alive_. He was certainly not prepared for that. Before he could start to freak out on the implausible situation, Phasma continued “Still, as a present directly from the king to you, we should meditate on what to do with the creature.”

Hux just couldn't keep it together, there was no time for such nonsense. “What was this ridiculous king thinking?! This is a SHIP for god’s sake! we can't have a creature living on a military ship, I don't even…. “ His hands went to his face and pressed down as hard as they could. ”...Ughh, I'm not even sure of what this thing is…”

“Seems to be a ‘Domestic Cat’ sir. We have done a bit of research on the species-” Phasma seemed to be a bit too much excited about this novelty.  
“Didn't you had better things to do?”  
“....Actually no, sir.”  
Hux sat on his bed, a bit annoyed but resigned to listen to the defense. He peeked at the furball in the box while Phasma decided to continue. The ‘Cat’ thing wasn't bigger than his hat. The disposal would be so simple…

“The cat is a small feline, very rare, almost extinct. Various cultures of different planets had adored them for millenniums as gods, and still on the present time, cats represent luck, fortune and wellness.”

“All right, rude to dispose of it. And how do you intend it to inhabit this ship? This is just too much. Its ridiculous. What is everybody thinking...” The general’s words ran out of energy until being mumbles as he massaged his temples, waiting for Phasma to continue, too annoyed and tired to think through by himself.

“Well, the species are also highly domesticated, adapted to most indoor environments. Very independent and clean on their common habits, even on evacuation matters. Little to zero noise. Can help with stress and related ailments. They even emit a relaxing vibration known as “purring” which frequency is believed to near-field aid on physical healing.” After finishing her report, Phasma looked at the kitty and concluded “This might actually be a quite pleasant addition to the tripulation... Sir”

Hux threw her a hating annoyed look. How could he even listen to that gibberish. Credits to some sleepless nights of endless work, he guessed.

He just wasn't thinking straight when he said he would consider it as soon as he finished some documentation of the recent conquers. He also blamed the creature itself, when, as soon as Mitaka and Phasma left the room, it peeked out of the box, encountering Hux’s eyes, getting out of the box and purring on her way to the man’s lap. Hux blamed all of that. And, frankly, on the very deep of his heart, he didn't regret it. He found soon enough, he was quite fond of the small creature, as she insisted on sleeping snuggled on his neck the couple hours he allowed himself to spend in bed, even lulling him with the soft warm purr. The little furball adored him when he was available, and the rest of the time, she could entertain herself.

She was indeed the perfect companion for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy!!! Ive been excited of posting this!  
> There is some hope to continue this, but on the meanwhile, this is the only I have uvu sori :c
> 
> Please send love, hate and corrections (on englosh lenguage too!) on the comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~*On memory of Gati, my first and most beloved cat, who was alive when I wrote this :,c*~~


End file.
